Lady of the Walled City
by HueAlter115
Summary: Follow Maxwell as he gets flung into the adventure of his life, when he meets the lady of the walled city. Disclaimer: I'm sorry if you were looking for a Steven Universe fanfic. This is original content. No SU whatsoever. I just picked a random category. If I've disappointed you, feel free to click/tap away.
1. Chapter 1: The Job Offer

_Maxwell Alter is a seemingly simple being who lives in the walled city of Lazumuros. He works as a delivery guy for a company called Z-tech; a company that manufactures and sells home appliances and cellular phones. Follow Max as the normal life he longed for gets turned upside down when he meets a girl who was frozen in time._

 **Chapter 1: The Job Offer**

"I don't understand." Max replied to a person on the other end of the line, as he started pacing around his room. "I delivered _everything_ in time—" he continued reasoning, as his pacing got faster. He truly _did_ make all of his deliveries in time. Half of the deliveries even arrived _way_ before their deadlines. Frustrated, Max walked up to the window to look outside. There was a light drizzle, and he watched as the droplets of water race each other down the glass pane and onto his windowsill. "Look, Josh..." he said calmly, "I'm the best guy you got, and you know it." He paused, to wait for a reply. " _Look, Max..._ " his boss, Joshua Denirez replied with a sad tone, "as much I'd hate for you to go, the company manager _personally_ came down to _my_ office and ordered me to terminate your employment. You know _damn_ well how much he hates you after what happened in _Moscow_." Max sighed, scratching the back of his head. _Man_ _, that guy can hold a grudge!"_ he joked, "It wasn't even _my_ fault!" Max yelled; clearly annoyed. "I'm real sorry, pal..." Josh consoled, "But, hey! Maybe I can get you a job at my couzin's place." he offered. "Keep talking, Josh." replied Max. "He runs a small pizza place on Cortez Avenue, and I hear a spot recently opened up. Get this, _his_ delivery guy got hit by a bus!" Josh laughed. Max laughed a bit too, as he sat down on his comfy bed. _"And I thought I was the one havin' a bad day!"_ Max joked, "Tell your couzin' that I'll take the job if he'll have me." he added. "Really? I'll text him right away. I'll notify you whenever he does. Stay frosty, kiddo." said Josh, as he hung up the phone. "Kiddo." Max repeated, "If only you knew." he said, laying down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and began to think.

Hours later, Max opened his eyes and yawned. "Shit..." he said, as he looked at his phone. He had seventeen missed calls from Josh. He got up and stretched a bit, yawning some more. "Must've dozed off..." he said, looking at the time. It was 12:40 PM. Coincidentally, his stomach started rumbling; letting him know that it was time for some grub. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He then changed into a new shirt and put his wallet and phone in his pocket. He took his usual route whenever he would leave his apartment; the walkways on top of the city walls. Everyday, Max would visit the walls. Most of the time, he strolls along the walls. Other times, he just sits on a bench and admires the view. There was just something about the wall that Max couldn't fully understand. Perhaps that's why he keeps coming back. On one side, there was a city, brimming with bright lights and neon skies. In the middle of it all, was Z-Tech Tower. It was more of a skyscraper, but Max never bothered to question it. On the other side of the wall, was a field of greener pastuers; littered with flowers and patches of trees and bushes. This was where the freshest of air came in with the breeze. Max looked out at the view of the fields, several meters below him and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He exhaled and then turned around to face the city. "Never gets old." Max said, under his breath.

Max continued walking, as he pulled out his phone. He was planning to call Josh to apologize for falling asleep, but before he could open his contacts, he noticed that Josh sent him a text.

 _'My couzin Jamison, said you should go meet him at the pizzaria as soon as you can. Goodluck, sleepyhead.'_

Max was heading out to eat, anyway. "Might as well..." he said to himself, as he continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2: The Past, Today

**Chapter 2: The Past, Today**

As Max arrived at Cortez Avenue, he was greeted by the pungent smell of greese and oil, followed by the eventual aroma of pizza as he walked closer to Jamison's Grand Pizza Parlor. It made his mouth water, and his stomach rumbled even louder than before. "Service better not starve me to death..." he said to himself, as he went inside the pizzaria to look for a table. Inside, there were a large number of tables arranged in a weird fashion. It was quite orderly, but a little chaotic here and there. It was as if whoever had arranged these tables were in a hurry, or didn't really care about the neatness of the table layout. The building itself was quite large. Max almost got lost when he walked in for the first time. The decor was somewhat out of place. A bunch of war time antiques were placed on shelves, some were hung on the walls, while others were on pedestals that spun around rather slowly. Max looked around at all the antiques near his table of choice. Behind him was a huge poster that was probably used as a form of propaganda nearly a century ago. Two tables away from him, there was a shelf that displayed bullets of different calibers and a gun that looked like the trigger was broken off. "I think I..." Max mumbled the rest of what he wanted to say, because something else caught his eye. One of the pedestals mentioned earlier was displaying what looked like an oddly shaped fork with a weird crystal embedded into the middle section of what he assumes to be the handle. "The hell is that?" Max asked outloud, for it looked out of place.

Before he could continue, a large, bald guy walked up to his table. "What will you be having today, sir?" he said in a _'service with a smile'_ kind of tone. Max thought for a while, and decided he wanted something with bacon. "Anything with bacon." Max replied, "As for the size, I'd like the second... err- the medium sized one." he added. "Sure thing, valued customer." the man replied, "Anything else?" he asked. Max looked at the menu and thought about it for a few seconds. "I'll have a large soda. Whichever soda is the best in your opinion. Oh! And make sure the bacon is _extra_ crispy, and I want _a_ _lot_ of mozzarella." he ordered, as the man started writing it down on a little pad he had with him. "And I _do_ mean _a lot of mozzarella._ Like, a little bit more than how much you're allowed to put on the pizza. Please don't give me hot sauce, because my anus still stings from the last time I had mexican food. Give me a surplus amount of ketchup though, since I _love_ ketchup to death. Also, don't think you can cheap out on me by putting a lot of ice cubes in my soda cup. Two-nonono-three ice cubes maximum. For appetizers, I want potato wedges. Salted. No cheeze, no barbeque, no sweet and sour onion flavor, or whatever kind of other flavors you got. Just salted potato wedges. Yeah, a small basket of that will do. Mustard dip, by the way." Max added, "Did you get all that?" he asked, as the man wiped the sweat from his forehead and replied with, "Barely." Before the man could start walking toward the kitchen, "One more thing!" Max called. _"What more could you possibly want?"_ the man yelped. "Uhh... are you Jamison?" asked Max. The man sighed in relief. "Yes. And you, demanding customer, must be Max."

Later on, Jamison arrived at Max's table again. Along with Max's food, he had a clipboard with him. As he set the food down, he sat down on the opposite end of the table. "So, you're that kiddo little Joshua was talking about." said Jamison, as Max took a bite from the slice of pizza he was holding, and then took a sip of Fr00ty Fizz from his soda cup. He pointed his finger upwards, gesturing _'just a sec'_ as he swallowed his food. "First of all; the man weighs nearly a hundred n' fifty kilos, and his 'button-up' polo could barely conceal his massive beer belly." Max joked, as Jamison cracked a smile and let out a kind of half-laugh. " _'Little_ " Max said, while doing air quotes, "is _probably not_ the best word to use when portraying to Josh." added Max "Secondly; Don't call me _'kiddo'._ " Jamison brang up the clipboard and readied his pen. "Alright, kiddo." Jamison jeered, "What's your full name?" he asked. Max looked at him with a _'touché'_ kind of expression on his face. "Maxwell Alter." he replied.

After the job interview had finished, Max still wasn't finished with his food. He felt too full to eat any more. He may have ordered too much, he thought to himself. "You know, you can help yourself, Jamie. I'm not a selfish person." Max said, as he groaned. Jamison happily obliged, as he started eating too. "How about you, Max?" asked Jamison. "Oh-hoho... Maybe later, because I'm about to burst like that rabbit from that Break-it Bralf trailer." Max replied. Jamison looked down at the food to grab another slice and asked, "No, I mean do _you_ have any questions?" to which, Max started thinking. "Yeah, I do. Why does the author have to spell it like that? Everyone who reads it _knows_ what he's implying. Why couldn't it be more... _subtle?_ " Max asked, as Jamison gave him a confused look. "What are you even..— Ugh... I mean, _do you have any questions for me?_ " asked Jamison, as Max nodded his head. "Why couldn't you be more specific?" he asked in a joking manner. "Okay, but seriously... what's with all this world war two stuff? This can't be a _family restaurant_ if grandpa starts PTSD-ing the moment he walks in." he asked with genuine curiosity. Jamison swallowed his food and nearly started choking. "I... have _never_ taken that into consideration..." he admitted. "As for _why_ this is all here; these were my father's. It was his dying wish to have some sort of museum in commemoration of the Allied victory against the Nazis." he explained. Max slowly nodded in agreement. "Soooo... a pizzaria?" he asked. "It was the best I can do, alright?" replied Jamison.

After the food was all gone, they just started chatting about random things. They joked around, talked about politics, Z-Tech and just about anything that would be in a normal conversation. "Have you ever heard of the urban legend about the Lady of the Walled City?" asked Jamison. "This city, or some other walled city?" asked Max, who was honestly uninterested. "This city, Max. Anyway... the legend says that there's a hidden door somewhere around the city walls that lead to the fabled Khaminian Catacombs, underneath the city." Jamison explained, "The catacombs were made nearly five centuries ago, along with the wall. It was a series of labyrinths and tunnels that lead to far away places. I guess it was intended for emergency evacuations if ever the city was under siege by a powerful enemy." Max was being bored out of his mind. He hated history lessons. Even more so, he hated reliving the past. "What happened to the lady part of the legend? Did the walls get penetrated, or something? Is _that_ it?" Max asked. "No. The walls never fell." replied Jamison, "But, that's just it, though. The legend says that a long time ago, the people of this land, with the help of the all knowing being named Khamine, caught a sky witch and sealed her away into the walls." Max rolled his eyes, and yawned. "Oh?" said Max. "Crazy, am I right? My father used to tell me that story ever since I was a little boy. In fact—" he pointed to the weird fork thing on the pedestal, "he even gave me that. He told me to keep it safe, because he believed it's the key to the witch's chamber, deep in the catacombs."

Jamison yawned, as Max took notice. "It's okay, I'm bored of your story too." Max joked. "It's not that." replied Jamison, "It's just that it's already past midnight..." Max stood up and exclaimed, "Shit! I gotta get home. When can I start work?" Jamison laughed, "Slow down, kiddo. I still have to make up my mind about that. I'll send you a text tomorrow." Max nodded, and waved goodbye. "A'ight! I'll see ya tomorrow, bossman!" he said, as he started walking away.

Moments later, Max was at the wall, still walking home. A topic from earlier suddenly popped back into his head. "Psh! Of course I can drive a motorcycle, _Jamie_. I've been a delivery guy for nearly two years now. Why _wouldn't_ I know how to drive a motorcycle?" he talked to himself. Suddenly he felt something pointy touch his back, and a hand suddenly covered his mouth. "Your wallet and phone, or your life?" said a mugger. Max tried to speak, but the guy's hand muffled his voice. "What did you say?" he said, letting go of his mouth. Max gasped for air, and then started spitting on the ground. _"Have you ever heard of hand sanitizer?!"_ Max complained, _"How about baths? Breath mints? 'Cause with a killer stench like that, is the knife really necessary?"_ The mugger looked at him, annoyed. He punched Max in the gut, but Max didn't really react to it. "Man, Rico can punch harder than you, and he's just as big as me." he taunted. The man grunted in anger. "Okay! Okay! I'll give you what you want." Max said, reaching into his pocket, and froze with an _'o shiet'_ kind of expression on his face. "Huh..." said Max, as the mugger raised his knife. "Well?" asked the mugger. Max pulled out his pockets, which were empty. He frantically started searching his other pockets to no avail. "Bummer." said Max, "I think I left my phone _and_ my wallet at the restaurant."

The mugger wasn't having any more of Max's bullshit. He grabbed Max by the neck and lifted him into the air. _"Please! Whatever you do, do not throw me off the wall!"_ pleaded Max in a weird tone. To which the mugger replied, "Too bad." as he threw Max off the wall.


End file.
